Connections
by CrazyPeopleAreMyPeople
Summary: It had been 2 years exactly today that Lindsay went missing. No one heard or saw anything. And even with heart ache between the members of the team, they had to move on. Mac hired another CSI and life went on, till one day. Xover with NCIS.
1. Remembering

Connections

Chapter 1

**At the Lab:**

Danny was sitting his desk, staring at a team photo that was taken about 2 and a half years ago. Everyone was laughing and having fun. They were celebrating Flack's birthday. It was also the day that Danny said _'I love you' _to Lindsay for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_The whole team was sitting at a table in Sullivan's, laughing and having fun. They all had had gone after work to celebrate Flack birthday. After having a couple of beers each, Stella got a bit drunk and started saying how they should document special moments in the teams lives, that it would bring them closer. They all agree and Stella got a camera out of her bag._

'_You just happened to have a camera, from the Lab no less, in your bag? Did you?' Mac Inquired._

'_Well…You see we are around death all the time and I thought it would be a good idea!' Stella argued._

_Mac just smiled and laughed. Stella then turned to some random police officer next to them and asked them to take a picture. The officer took the camera and the team all bunched together and smiled. Just as the picture was about to be taken Danny turned to Lindsay and whispered, 'I Love You.' into her ear. _

_End of Flashback_

Danny smiled at the memory then was brought back to the present by his new partner walking into their joined office.

Samantha Samuels, or Sam as she liked to be called, joined the team about a year after Lindsay went. It had taken a lot of persuading from the chief for Mac to fill Lindsay's space on the team; he wanted to keep it open, just in case Lindsay was to return. 2 years later and she still has not.

'**Hey Danny. I got the results for the DNA form our latest crime scene. Wanna see?'**

'**Yeah! Okay!!'**

Sam moved over to Danny's computer, leaning on him a little, and typed in her username and password to get the results. Sam had crushed on Danny since she first met him. She always seemed to get her man but he seemed different. He would not fall to her feet and worship where she walked, but even after all this, she still wanted him.

She had just pressed enter on the keyboard when the computer screen went dark. Danny and Sam stared at it in disbelief. Then all of a sudden the FBI symbol came up on the screen. No matter what each of them tried to do, it would not go away.

Danny got off his chair and went to get Mac and told Sam to try her computer. As Danny went off, Sam did as he said and tried to bring up the results of the DNA on her computer. The same thing happened on her computer. Just then Mac and Danny came in.

'**What happened?!' **Mac demanded.

'**I don't know! I came to show Danny the results of the DNA off of our case and when I logged in, the computer went like this……..I swear Mac…. I didn't do anything!!!'**

Mac wasn't listening, he just stared at the computer and tried to get it to work. Just then his mobile rang. He looked at the screen and saw it said _'Chris Work Mob'. _He accepted the call.

'**Hi Chris…..You want to tell me why the FBI is interested in a NYPD's case?'**


	2. Discovering

Connections

Chapter 2

Special Agent Chris Monroe had always been a very confident and smart man. He was always top of his class in school and college, and was also always top of his physical evaluation for the FBI. But walking down the hall of the NYPD Crime Lab, with 3 other FBI agents behind him, he felt nervous. He had known Mac Taylor nearly all his life and only once had he seen him angry, and that was not a pretty sight, especially at the age of 9. But walking along the glass halls, towards his surrogate uncles office he was uneasy. With every step he took he became closer to Mac's office and became more terrified. It didn't really help that many of the lab techs around him were pointing and whispering. But even with all this going on around him, he put a brave face on and pushed his way into Mac's office.

'**Hi Mac! Long time no see!'**

Mac got up and gave Chris a friendly hug. This calmed his nerves a bit.

'**Yes! Long time no see! It seems only yesterday that me and your dad were at war and he was getting a telegram saying he was going to be a dad! I don't think I have ever seen him so happy! Unless you count the times he was told he was going to be a dad to your brother and sister!'**

Both men smile and timid smile at each other. Then Mac's face turned from a happy to a confused face.

'**So…Chris…You** **going to tell me why the FBI has blocked my labs computers from seeing the results for a case?'**

'**Well… You see Mac….We, at the FBI have a undercover operation ongoing and…..'**

**In the Break room (minutes before Chris came):**

Being CSI's, Stella, Danny, Sheldon, Adam and Sam were all sitting in the break room, watching Mac's office intensely. He was sitting there with his head in his hands and every now and then began to type away at his computer. They were all sitting so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, all just to see if they could hear anything that was happening in the office.

As soon as Danny and Sam had left their office after Mac's phone rang, they sat in the break room. They couldn't do anything until they got their DNA results back. As they sat their they slowly were joined by Stella, Sheldon and Adam, asking what they were doing then sitting down and joining in to find out what was wrong. They were slowly getting bored when 4 suited men came walking out of the elevator. They watched even more closely as the suits walked into Mac's office. They were all surprised when they saw Mac get up off his chair and hug the man.

'**How the hell are they?' **Asked Stella.

'**Don't know, but I bet you they are the FBI! They must be the ones that blocked our DNA results form cumin' up on the computer. Maybe that is why they are her……To explain to Mac!' **Explained Sam.

**Present:**

They all turned back to the office and watched as Macs face turned from happy to confused to serious. Then all of a sudden he seemed to be crying. This confused the CSI's even more. No matter what happened to the team, Mac never seemed to cry, so why now. Just then Mac looked up and over to the team. They turned away and tried to act as though they were not paying attention to him. He got up out of his chair and showed the suit the door. As he was doing this the CSI's turned back to watch the scene unfold. Mac seemed to be leading the suit down the corridor to the conference room. Then he turned back towards the break room and came to talk to the CSI's.

Mac stood in the doorway and waited for his team to turn to face him. He knew that they had all been watching his office and now wanted to explain to them why he was so happy.

Slowly but surely each CSI turned and faced Mac. They waited for him to start, he was staring off into space. After a while when he didn't seem to start to explain, Stella asked,

'**Mac….' **Mac turned to Stella, **'…Why are there suits in the Lab and what's wrong with you? You look like you have been crying! You never cry!'**

Mac simply smiled at her last statement and took a deep breath.

'**Well Stella, I have a good reason to be crying…….I just had some great news!'**

'**What?' **asked Adam shyly.

'**It's Lindsay!…..' **They all looked at him suspiciously and worried,** '…She' alive and well.'**

They all gasped.


	3. Worrying

Connections

Chapter 3

In the Break Room:

'**WHAT!!!!!!' **Stella stood up and screamed.

This caught the attention of all the lab techs walking by.

'**What do you mean she's alive and well!!!! If she was she would have contacted us right???!! I mean……we're her best friends,……..her family in New York!!!!'**

Stella sat back down with her head in her hands. The other's were looking confused at Mac, while Danny just stared off into space.

_She's alive. My Montana. Alive. _This was all that went round in his head. He drowned out the voices around him a focused on the voice in his head telling him this, over and over again. When he finally started to pay attention he hear Mac say,

'……**.The FBI blocked our computers from reading the results because they belong to Lindsay. It didn't come up as a connection to the Lab because they hacked into our system and changed her results for her DNA!!!! The men in the suits are here to tell us. He said if I come and get you guy's, he will explain all.' **

The CSI's quickly jumped to their feet and joined Mac in walking towards the conference room. They were on a mission. A mission to see Lindsay!!

Minutes before in the conference room:

Chris was setting out his files. They all contained the last two years on Lindsay's life while undercover. He had just finished setting out the last photo when he heard a high pitched yell saying, **'WHAT!!!!!!'**. He had just realised what trouble he was in. Lindsay had always been close to her New York team. Especially Stella; Lindsay use to tell him, in her frequent calls, _' she's like to older sister that I never had!'_

In the calls back to his parents, while he was visiting, he could hear his mum talking to her only daughter and her telling her mum just how much she has been accepted into her new team.

He finished remembering his family with a smile, when he turned he noticed an angry team walking towards him. If he thought he was scared and worried when he was walking towards Mac's office, he was absolutely terrified now.

* * *

Soz that this chapters short!!! I have been busy with my revision!!! I have GCSE's in a couple of weeks!!! Also for those who don't understand…. Chris is Lindsay's older brother!!! Also soz if I can't update soon!!! I am going to be really busy for the nxt couple of week!!!! I will try to update, but no promises!!!


	4. Explaining

Connections

Chapter 4

In the conference room

Chris sat down on one of the many plush leather chairs, waiting for the shouting to begin. He knew that when he took this job, all those years ago, that along with looking after his sister while she was undercover, he would have to sooner or later tell her old team why she left. He knew that he would be in the world of trouble, that is why he had put it off for so long.

Just as Chris came out of his train of thought, the CSI's came barging into the room.

'**SHE'S ALIVE!!! And you bozo's at the FBI decided that us lowly CSI's were not suited to know about her going undercover for you?!' **Stella practically screamed in Chris's face.

While they let Stella start to shouting, the other CSI's decided it would be a wise idea for them to sit down. When they sat down they saw all the photographs that Chris had brought and stared at them with amazement. They had believed Mac when he told them that Lindsay was still alive, but looking at the photo's made it all seem more real.

Recovering from her shouting, Stella sat down and aloud Chris to tell the CSI's about the case, but before he had even begun with the details, all he could do was apologise.

'**I'm sorry!……. I was going to tell you guy's, even Lindsay insisted on me telling you, but at first my bosses wouldn't let me,…….Then about a year later when they finally decided that it was the right time to tell you,…. I…..ummmm…..well…..I….I chickened out!' **

All the CSI's gaped at him. A FBI agent afraid of them. No way.

'**Whenever Lindsay would ring me, she always talked so fondly of you guy's!……How you accepted her and how you guys were like family to her!……Do you really think that I wanted to be the one to, one random day, just come up to this floor, go to Mac's office and tell you guy's that Lindsay was alive and living on the outskirts of the city?! Well I can tell you this I didn't! I knew you guy's would be angry! I also wanted to make sure my sister stayed safe…..' **

This confused the CSI's. He didn't believe that she was safe with them. Obviously he didn't know them or his sister very well. They were a team they did everything for each other.

'…**. and I know what your thinking, and no……It's not because I didn't trust her with you….. I just didn't trust the fact that you guy's wouldn't go trying to find her! That could cause a lot of problems!……' **

The CSI's agreed on this. Danny, himself knew that if he had known that Lindsay was in the city he would have fought tooth and nail to find her.

'…… **So I'm sorry!! Okay?!' **

All the CSI's slowly nodded their heads in agreement. The sat there in silence, processing over what they had just been told until Danny cut in.

'**So,…… We know that she is alive and well,…. But where is she?……. Where's Montana?'**


	5. Learning

Connections

Chapter 5

'**For now,……….All you need to know is that she is safe!'**

'**WHAT!!!!!' **Danny yelled. **'You come into the lab, bringin' us all together, telling us that Linds is alive and all you can tell us is that she is safe! No proof! No contact! NO NOTHING???**

'**I'm sorry, that is all I can tell you of now…….'**

The CSI's stared at Chris as though he had grown two heads.

'……**.But I tell you that if you are patient and you keep away from her, I will set up a webcam session with her for later this week, or next week, so that you can see the proof yourself. Okay?'**

The CSI's slowly nod their heads. Trying to get over the idea that Lindsay was alive and they weren't allowed to see her.

'**Okay…..' **Chris said slowly, **'Now, I shall tell you more about the case she has been working on……..'**

The CSI's nodded their heads once again. Anything they could do to be closer to finding Lindsay, They would do. Even if they don't like it.

'**Okay, the case involves a man called Kevin McDonald, a 52 year old Navy Lieutenant and a computer specialist of the Armed forces. He was also a specialist used by the FBI. Anyway, sometime around 2 and a half years ago, he was brought into help with a cyber attack on the navy and found the people behind the attack. He reported them to the FBI leader of the case,………. Agent Fornell,…… then later he began to receive threats. He reported this to his local NCIS headquarters…..'**

Chris was about to continue telling them about the case when Mac interrupted,

'**Hang on. You said NCIS, that means Gibbs. Am I right?'**

Chris slowly nodded his head, in realisation that Mac would connect the dots.

'**Yes. He was on the case, until Fornell took over the case………. Anyway,….. Basically long story short, the FBI was about to send Kevin McDonald and his family into witness protection when he pulled out saying he didn't want to hide from them. So instead we set up protection, but during this time, NCIS got involved and insisted that the person in charge of the protection would be some that they trusted. We had no-one. Until I was brought onto the case. I was trusted by both the FBI and the NCIS team. This is where Lindsay was brought into the picture. She was set up to be the protection.'**

'**Hang on,….' **Stella interrupted, **'If you were involved in the case and was trusted, why didn't you be protection?'**

'**Because earlier that year, we had another cyber attack and the attackers had downloaded that FBI personnel list. It had photo's and names. I was on that list and so couldn't be on the protection case.'**

'**Fine, I can understand that, but why her? Why Lindsay?' **Questioned Hawks.

'**Simple,………. Family.' **Replied Chris.

Everyone looked confused, except Mac. Family, what had that got to do with the case and trust?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. My life is so hetic at the moment! I will try and update asap.


	6. Realising

'**Family? That's your excuse?....What's family got to do with anything?'**

The CSI's sat in their chairs, trying to work out the puzzle that was sat in front of them.

'**Lindsay is family. To me. To Mac. To Gibbs. To Fornell. Everyone. She is either blood related or considered family.'**

'**Okay? How? Your going to have to explain it more to us. Cause' I for one am totally confused.' **Stella tried to coax a proper explanation out of Chris.

Chris turned to Mac. **'Do you wanna explain or should I?' **

The CSI's all turned to face Mac expectantly. Mac quickly looked to his colleges then back to Chris. **'I will explain.' **Chris simply nodded. Then Chris's mobile phone started ringing, flashing _'Lindsay Mob'_.

Each CSI took in a deep breath. Chris quickly took the phone and started to walk out while mumbling, **'I gotta take this.'**

The CSI's slowly but surely turned back to face Mac.

'**Well?' **Stella shout whispered at Mac. Mac sighed and sat down in the place Chris recently left.

'**Chris is right. Lindsay is family and trusted by all parties. NYPD, FBI and NCIS. Because we are all practically family. Chris is Lindsay's oldest brother. So he knows for a fact she can be trusted; so the FBI automatically trusted her. It also helps that she also knows Fornell, a senior field agent for the FBI. This is from her time at NCIS…' **All the CSI's looked at Mac confused. They didn't know that Lindsay had ever worked for NCIS. Mac took another long sigh; he then decided it might be easier to explain it differently.

'… **Okay, lets try this another way. When I first started in the Marines, I was put into this close knit group. They relied on each other for everything. But in battle they had lost one of their own. When I joined, some of the group hated the fact that their team mate could easily be replaced. They started to exclude me; only including me when necessary. However, two of the members took pity on me and helped me out; they befriended me...' **Mac took a quick glance at his colleges. Seeing their understanding he continued.

'…**Their names were Officer James Monroe and Officer Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We all quickly became like brothers; looking out for each other. Sharing our lives with each other. So once the war was over we kept in touch. All goin' on holidays with each other and our wives. We quickly became more and more like a family. This is where Gibbs and I come into the family part. Officer James Monroe is Lindsay and Chris's father. I am Chris's Godfather, and Gibb's is Lindsay's. We are practically uncles to them; except for the fact that we are not blood related. Gibbs works for NCIS and, as you all know, I work for the NYPD. This is why Lindsay can be trusted by the FBI and NCIS; along with the NYPD. Because we are all practically related.'**

Mac once again looked up to his colleges. Some of them with surprised faces, some confused and then Stella looking like a conflict of emotions.

'**If your like family, how come when Lindsay started here, you two acted like you had never met before?' **Stella asked, after a few minutes of silence.

'**It was Lindsay's idea. She didn't want all of you to think that the only reason that she got the job here was because she knew me.' **They all nodded their head in acceptance. At that moment Chris decided to come back into the room.

'**That was Lindsay…' **Everyone stared at him expectantly, **'…She now knows that you guys knows and said that she is sorry she never told any of you, and hopes to talk to you all very soon…' **All the CSI's looked at him with a weak smile, **'…However it might not be as soon as I said. There has been some complications in the set up…' **Chris then turned to Mac, **'…We need to bring in everyone. Gibbs is comin' down. He wants to see you. And you are all expected to come to the meeting in two days to explain the situation etc., more…' **The CSI's looked at him, all with mixed emotion; from worry to happiness. **'…And yes,…You guy's may see Lindsay there…' **Chris turned away with a smile. **'..As for now, I have to go and sort out some details of the meeting. But be at the New York FBI Headquarters at 2pm in on Friday.' **Chris proceeded to collect the photographs and turn around, walking out the room to the elevators; with a small smile on his face. As soon as he was alone in the elevator with two other FBI agents he let out a small sigh or relief.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My life has been really hetic. Will try and update as much as possible, but no promises.


End file.
